Secret Loveconfusion
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: Callie is married to George and they have 2 kids. She has everything she ever dreamed about but she is unhappy. But everything changes when a perky blonde moves the the house next door...
1. Confusion

**Secret Love-Confusion**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended

A/N: This is not following the Grey's Anatomy storyline AT all. None of them are doctors. However there might be a few of the Grey's Anatomy characters might show up as the story comes along. And I hope that this story doesn't confuse you too much=)

_Callie is married to George since 9 years. They live in a house in the suburbs and they have 2 kids, Sophie 8 and Lukas 6. Callie is unhappy but don't know why because she has everything that she should possible need. But it wasn't until the Robbins's family moved next door and she meet Mrs. Robbins that she got why she's been so unhappy._

**Callie's Pov:**

My life is pretty ordinary. I wake up as I usually do, at 06:00 every morning. I wake the kids up. I give them breakfast and drop them off at school. Then I go home and clean the house or do the laundry before I pick the kids up from school again. I'm a writer so I do all the work from home. Which I love. Then I usually go home and start making dinner before George comes back home from his work. And once a week we have the poker-night with the women on this street.

This day started like all the others do. I did everything as I usually do. But when I got back home from dropping the kids of at school I saw this truck on the house next door drive way. Our friends Susan and Matt lived in that house before but they had to sell it when Matt got a job offer in California and they had to move. I watched how people unloaded boxes after boxes and furniture's after furniture's. _I guess we're getting new neighbors_ I thought while pouring the coffee. _I hope they have kids in the same age as Sophie and Lukas. _I started to clean up in the house and doing the laundry. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello. My name is Arizona Robbins and I, my husband Brad and our daughter Kate just moved into the blue house over there and I thought it would be appropriate to introduce myself" the woman right in front of me said. I shook her hand and smiled. _Oh my God_. _She's so beautiful. So sexy. Stop it Calliope! I'm are a married woman, and so is she. And I'm not a lesbian._ _And neither is she. Now I'm just rambling_. I stared at her and started to blush when she showed me her dimples. I realized that I haven't said something yet "Uhm, Oh, Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Callio…Callie O'Malley" I said with a big smile trying to hide how nervous I got. "Callie O'Malley huh? Cute…Do you and your husband have any kids?" she asked. "Yes 2. Sophie who's 8 and Lukas who's 6." Just thinking of them made me smile. But when I looked into the beautiful blue eyes in front of me I felt how my heart started to beat faster. "Oh great. Our Kate is 8 too. Then maybe we can arrange some sort of playdate or something? Since Kate doesn't know anyone here yet…"

"Yeah. That would be great. Oh…I'm sorry; do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" I asked embarrassed not to have asked it sooner.

"Oh that would have been nice but I have a lot to do, the house is a mess. I'd _love_ to do it another time"

"Yeah sure. Oh you know what? Why don't you and your family come over for dinner tonight? That gives us a chance to meet everyone" _Why did I ask that? What's wrong with me? I can't be around this woman. She makes me too nervous. Why does she make me this nervous? What's wrong with me? I love George._

"We'd love too. That would be really nice. Thank you." she smiled

"Is 7 o'clock okay?"

"7 o'clock is perfect." she said and looked at her watch. "Oh my, I have to go. I have to pick up Kate from school. But it was nice to meet you. I guess we'll see each other later. Thank you for the invite"

"It was nice to meet you too. Yeah seeya' later" I said. I followed her with my eyes through the window while she walked towards her car. _Ugh. Why did I react like that? She's a woman. A WOMAN Calliope! _I shook my head of my own thoughts and drove to the grocery store to get some supplies for tonight dinner. But the whole drive to the store I just tried to calm down. To breathe. To think about something else but _that_ woman.

_21:40 later that night_

"You were awfully quite tonight" George said when we got ready for bed.

"I'm not feeling very well" I lied. The reason I didn't say much tonight was because I was stunned by the woman sitting on the other side of the table. Which is VERY wrong. I don't understand it. It has never happened to me before. Felling like this for a woman. That my heart beats in a way that it never has when I'm with George.

"Maybe you should just relax a little. No one will die if you don't do the laundry one day or if you don't make dinner. We can always get take outs or go out for dinner" he said and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you" I whispered while he walked toward the bathroom. He looked at me over his shoulder "I love you Calliope" he smiled. "I love you too George" I said when he closed the bathroom door. For a minute or two I just sat there in the bed staring into the wall. _What does this mean? Is this some early midlife crisis? Am I going crazy?_ When I heard him flush in the bathroom I just lay down, turned the lights off and closed my eyes. Hoping that he wouldn't ask for sex tonight. I'm too confused. He didn't he just went to bed and fell asleep. But I couldn't sleep. It was too hard. So I went downstairs to my office and started to write on my book. It wasn't until I heard George's alarm go off upstairs that I realized that I'd been up all night.

_11:00 the next day_

**Arizona's Pov:**

I hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. I had been having this weird feeling all day since I first saw the hot Latina in the house next door. I've been married with the same man for almost 11 years. And I really love him and my family. And I'm not questioning that. My big question is why I feel this way. I'm married to the best man in the whole wide world. But he knows about my past. He knows that I am a bisexual. That I have been with women before I meet him. But that doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't be feeling like this. Not that I'm married. I'm a grown woman I should be able to control myself. And I will. _I have to stop thinking about Callie's curves. Her golden brown eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. Stop it Arizona! Just stop it! Don't go there. Don't you dare!_

I grabbed the trash and went outside. I needed the fresh air. I pushed the trash down in the can. I turned around so quickly that I didn't notice the person standing behind me and I bumped in to her. I felt her perfume. That her hair smelled coconut. I felt her softness against my body. My heart started to beat faster. I looked up and there she was. "Oh I'm sorry" I said while taking a step back from her. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that" she apologized. There was a moment of awkward silence. _Say something Arizona. SOMETHING! _I looked into her beautiful eyes"Uhm, Thanks again for last night. The food was delicious!" _Good save Arizona. _She started to smile. "Oh thank you! I'm glad you liked it!" she said with a pleased look. _Form words. Don't just stand here and look at her like a total moron!_ "Brad is the chef in our family. I'm not much of a cook" I laughed nervously. Callie started laughing too. "You should come to our cooking-nights that we have twice a month. We are a few ladies on this street that cook together. It's fun" she said. _Oh my God. She's SO beautiful. She's like a drug. I can't take my eyes off her. Wait. Did she ask me something? Oh my God. What did she ask? _"Uhm, yeah don't worry about it. I have to go. Seeya' later" I said. I took a quick look at her as I walked away. "Okay. Seeya' she looked confused but tried to hide it with a smile. _Crap. It wasn't the right answer. Great Arizona. You ARE officially a moron!_


	2. Awkward Touch

**Chapter 2 – Awkward Touch**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended

A/N: This is not following the Grey's Anatomy storyline AT all. None of them are doctors. However there might be a few of the Grey's Anatomy characters that might show up as the story goes along. I hope you like it! And plz review=)

_3 days later…_

**Callie's Pov:**

"I just got off the phone with Arizona. I invited her to our poker-game at our house tonight" I said looking at my husband across the table. _And it felt so good hearing her voice _"Oh you did? That's great. They are new here and they need to make friends with all the neighbors. So what time do you want me out of the house?" he joked. "You now that I don't _want_ you out of the house, well maybe a little…but it's only because I know that you'll have a great time with the kids at the football game. They have been talking about it the whole week. Lukas is so excited" I smiled. It was hard not to smile when I think about my adorable kids. Yes they do tend to drive me insane some days but mostly they are just adorable. "Well I'm just as excited myself. I love spending time with them. But we'll miss you. Oh shit, I gotta run! Seeya tonight honey" he said and gave me a quick kiss before he hurried to his car and for work.

The kids have a in-service training day today so they were at some friends down the block so I decided to get some pages of my book done. Well, at least try to make them done. You never know when the inspiration will hit you or lack. But today I got lucky. I wrote page after page. And I just felt so alive to watch how all the letters turned into words which turned into sentences. But suddenly I heard a noise outside. And a after a second or two I heard someone crying. I rushed outside and there was Kate. Lying on the sidewalk by our trashcans. I hurried up to her "Oh honey. Are you all right?" I said while sitting down beside her. "Ouch" was all she said. She looked at her bloody knee and then at me. "Damn it." she cried. "Oh, that's an easy fix. It looks worse than it is. Let me help you" I said while standing up and reaching her my hand to grab. We went inside and I cleaned the little knee and put some bandages on it. "There you. Good as new! Do you mind me asking what happened?" I asked while looking into the beautiful girls blue eyes. _She got her mother's eyes_. "I just went too fast with the heelie-sneaks" she said. I saw a glimpse of a blush in her face. _She's shy_. "Heelie-sneaks huh? My Sophie has a pair of those too" I said while showing her out. She started to smile. _Oh gosh. She has dimples too. How cute! _"Thank you for your help Mrs. O'Malley" she said with a smile and walked towards her own house. "No problem" I shouted.

_Later that night…_

I stood by the counter and sliced some cucumber and carrots for the dip. I started to fix the last things before the ladies would arrive. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" I shouted. I continued what I was doing but got distracted the moment she walked into the kitchen. "Hey. Am I early?" she asked. "Hey. Maybe a little, but that's OK. The others should be here by now. Weird. They usually hurry to places where they know that will be served wine" I laughed. Arizona started to laugh as well. "Oh…By the way, thank you for helping Kate earlier. I heard what happened" she said and took the last wine glass and put it on the table. "Oh that. No problem. I'm sure you had done the same if it would have been any of my kids" I smiled. She nodded.

She followed me into the kitchen. It was a bit awkward. I didn't know what to say. All I wanted was to be near her. But I was afraid I wouldn't control myself. _Does__ she have to look at me like that? I don't know what to do. She's so beautiful. Ugh, this is getting old Calliope. Stop it! _"So do you like poker?" I asked while getting a bottle of wine. "Well, I haven't played in ages. But yeah I like it" she smiled. I looked at her over my shoulder. _That smile is killing me_. I lost my balance and almost dropped the wine bottle in the floor. But Arizona rushed and grabbed the bottle before it hit the ground. _Wow. _"Wow. That was, wow" I said stunned by the fact that she reacted so quickly. "I played softball in high school. I was the catcher" she said and blushed. _She's so cute when she blushes_. She held the wine bottle in front of me waiting for me to grab it. I grabbed it our hands touched. "Very impressive" I whispered. She looked into my eyes. I felt how I started to sweat. How my heart started to beat faster. We just stood there for a few seconds holding the bottle and looking at each other. She leaned forward and I felt her lips against mine. She kissed me. I started to kiss back. _Oh my God. What is happening? Is she gay? Wait, why do I let her kiss me? It feels right though. Why does it feel right? But it feels good. She tastes like…_

"Hey we are here. O'Malley poor the wine!" I heard Christina shout in the hallway. Arizona jumped. We took a step away from each other. I wanted to look at her, but I was too embarrassed. "In the kitchen" I yelled and corrected my blouse which had twisted a little by the closeness of our bodies a few seconds ago. The kitchen door opened and in came Christina, Miranda, Meredith and Teddy. They didn't seem to notice the look on me and Arizona's faces. "Where's the wine?" Christina once again asked. "Here" I said and gave her the bottle that Arizona and I had been holding a few moments ago. "And I don't believe we have met. I'm Miranda Bailey" Miranda said and shook Arizona's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you Miranda. I'm Arizona Robbins." She smiled. "Arizona?" Christina laughed. "Yeah" Arizona said with an annoyed tone. _I guess that people had reacted like that before when they had heard her name_ "Okay…let's play poker!" Christina said and grabbed the other bottle of wine on the counter and went to the living room. _How am I gonna survive this night? To sit by the same table as Arizona. All I want to do is finish that kiss. Wait. Did I just enjoy being kissed by a woman? Don't freak out Calliope. It's the midlife crisis that playing mind games with you, that's all _I swallowed_. _"Yeah. Let's play some poker" I said nervously. _I hope I have a good poker face tonight. Otherwise this will kill me!_


	3. Sad Amusement

**Chapter 3 – Sad Amusement**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended

A/N: This is not following the Grey's Anatomy storyline AT all. None of them are doctors. But as you can see in the previous chapter I will use a lot of the other Grey's Anatomy characters. Not just Callie, Arizona and George.

_A week later…_

**Arizona's Pov:**

It's now been a week since the poker-game. A week since I kissed Callie. And during this week it has been on my mind all the time. _The memory of her lips against mine. The memory of her taste. The memory of her perfume. Of her. I don't know what this is and why I am feeling like this? I believe in monogamy. I don't cheat. I'm not that kind of person. I_ _love Brad. But I can't help it. I HAVE to be around her._ I've been avoiding her since last week. I've only seen her twice through the window. And tonight it's a new poker game at Christina's place. But I'm not gonna go. It's too hard. I can't be around her. _I have to get over this._ _ It's just a crush. I'll get over it. There is only one person for me._ _And that person is Brad_.

I started doing the dishes. _I needed a distraction. I need to stop thinking about her._ _About her curves. About how her black blouse was fitting her body perfectly. NO! _Dishes weren't working. I put on the radio; "Little Pieces" was playing. I turned the volume up to max and started do dance around. _Yes. This is working. I'm dancing it out_!

I was so distracted that I didn't hear the knock on the door. I twisted around and there she was. She was standing in my living room just a few foots away from me. I blushed. _Oh my God! How embarrassing! And oh my God she looks so sexy in that red blouse and black jeans. _"Hey. I'm sorry I let myself in. No one was answering the door and then I heard music so I assumed you didn't hear my knock" she said. She gave me an amused look. "Oh, sorry. That's OK. Did you want anything in particular?" I asked and leaned against the counter. "Yeah. I was wondering if I could borrow some eggs? I forget to buy them earlier and I promised Sophie I'd make pancakes…" she shook her head to show how annoyed she got with herself for forgetting it. "Yeah, sure." I said and went to the fridge. The silence was awkward. I gave her the eggs and looked her in the eyes. _Those hypnotic eyes…_ "I want to apologize for what happened last week. I don't know what got into me…" I said. She smiled and I once again started to blush. "Don't worry about it. I was…It was…" she whispered. She just looked at me. It was only a few inches between us. She dropped the eggs and pulled me closer. She grabbed my cheeks and started to kiss me. It was so intense. I felt her tongue. Her soft fingers in my face. I put my hands on her waist. I kissed her back. We both moaned while getting air. I felt her breath in my face. I felt how my heart was almost beating out of my chest. I was so aroused I was shaking. I let one of my hands seeks its way up her side. I felt her soft breast. A dog barking outside got us back to reality.

She stopped and put her nose against mine and looked me in the eyes. "I'm…" she whispered. I put my finger over her lips. I didn't wanna ruin this moment. But she pulled away but her eyes were still glued to mine. "It's OK. I understand." I whispered and grabbed her hand. "You are confused. So am I. It's a confusing situation. And I don't wanna ruin anything. Not for you and not for me. I don't know…" she put her finger over my lips to make me stop talking. _What is going on? _"I don't know either. I just know that I can't get you out of my mind. I can't keep my eyes from you. That I want to be near you. But I don't know why. I'm not gay" she whispered. "Neither am I. But I still have the same feelings as you. I can't get you out of my mind. I can't sleep. I don't know what this is…" I said with a sigh. "Do you want to forget about? Try to get over it?" she said with a confused look on her face. _Of course not! I don't wanna forget about it. I wanna know what this is. I wanna kiss you. Feel you. Be with you. But it would be SO wrong. _"I think we have to forget about it. We are both married. We both have families and I don't want to ruin anything." I said and saw how she for a second looked disappointed but nodded "Yeah, I guess you are right" she said and walked away. I heard how the front door opened and closed.

It felt like I was a balloon and someone popped it. I sank to the floor and just broke down. I cried. It felt weird to get so upset about something like this. But I couldn't help it. _Of course I don't want to forget about it. Even if I'm married. Even if she's married. I know that I love Brad. But I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore…_ these same thought was running around in me head until I heard Brad's car on the drive way. I rose quickly from the floor and hurried to the bathroom to fix the makeup since I've been crying for the last couple of minutes. I heard the front door open. "Honey, I'm home! And guess what we are gonna do this weekend!" he shouted. I went back to the living room and kissed him. "What happens this weekend?" I asked. "We are going camping with the O'Malley's!" he smiled and went to the kitchen. _Oh no! Oh NO! I can't be around Callie for an entire weekend in the woods! _"Honey why is there broken eggs on the living room carpet?" he asked from the kitchen. _Oh crap! I forgot about those! _"Um, I just got back from the grocery store and I dropped them on the way to the kitchen and forgot about them until now…"


	4. Just Friends?

**Chapter 4 – Just Friends?**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended

A/N: btw, I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

_The next morning…_

**Callie's Pov:**

I've been in a bad mood since George told me yesterday that we were going camping. I don't want to go camping. Especially not with the Robbins' family. I can't be around her. Not after what happened yesterday. I now that kissing her was wrong. I now that I was cheating. And I'm not that person. I never tolerate cheating. And now I've done it myself. George cheated on me when I was pregnant with Lukas. He slept with his secretary Isobel Stevens. _God I hate her_! But I forgave him. Well I haven't really, I just decided that it was best to forgive him and forget about it. Because we are a family. And I love him. But it took almost 7 months and therapy before I could live with the fact that he had been sleeping with that woman. So I know what cheating can do to a relationship. Especially if you have kids. So maybe it is for the best to forget about Arizona. But on the other hand I haven't been REALLY happy with George in a long time. We rarely talk anymore. We have sex once a week and he is mostly too tired to make any effort. So I mostly just fake it and just go to sleep. So you could say that I haven't been sexually fulfilled in years. So maybe that's why I feel the way I feel about Arizona. I'm just always hot. So this morning I decided to jump in the shower with George.

He did put some effort in it this time. But he's touch wasn't as good as Arizona's. Even if I and Arizona just kissed it felt WAY better than it does with George. And if kissing Arizona felt _that_ amazing I can't even imagine how the actual sex would be. It's not that George is bad or anything it's just that I can feel the difference. He's a man and Arizona a woman. Different parts. Different touch. _I have to stop thinking about it. From now on Arizona and I are JUST friends and nothing more._

I put on some outdoorsy clothes and went outside. I'm not a fan of camping. There are no bathrooms and it's so many bugs and gross stuff in the woods. But George likes to take the kids fishing and teaching them stuff and I do have to agree with him that the campfire at night is cozy. You can make S'mores and George always tell these amazing stories for the kids. So I guess that camping is not ALL bad. But after our little fight last night we decided to rent a cabin because I'm not gonna sleep on the ground again. It's not good for my back. And it's WAY easier to make dinner and everything if you live in an actual house. I was the last one to get to the car and off course ended up sitting next to Arizona. But her outfit was so cute. She had a white jacket, pink hoodie and black jeans. It's not a lot of grownups that can pull the hoddies off but Arizona did. "Hey" we both said when I've gotten into the car. We didn't look at each other for whole ride. Almost didn't say anything either. The only ones that talked a lot where the kids and the men. During the whole ride I just thought about how embarrassing this whole weekend would be.

2 hours later we arrived to the cabin. It was beautiful. The cabin was 50 yards from the lake. Maybe it won't be that bad after all. We women and the kids went into the cabin while the men unloaded all the stuff from the car. The cabin was amazing. It had this big fireplace in the living room. The kitchen was really beautiful as well. The kids was gonna share one bedroom and then us parents would get our own rooms.

**Arizona's Pov:**

A few hours later when we had gotten installed and unpacked everything George and Brad took the kids out to go fishing before it would get dark outside. Callie had a headache so she went to take a nap while I started preparing for dinner. And it wasn't very hard work since it was just spaghetti and some tomato sauce. Even I could do that. A half hour or so later Callie stumbled into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs. I didn't think she noticed. "Do you want some help?" she asked and looked at me over her shoulder. "Uhm, yeah sure. You could make the salad." I smiled. "I wonder how long it will take until they get back" I said to break the silence. "I don't know" she said quietly. I looked at her and saw how she cried. "Hey. Are you OK?" I asked and laid my hand on her right shoulder. "I'm fine" she said and put down the knife and walked away. My jaws dropped. I just stood there for a minute. Then I turned off the stove and walked towards her bedroom.

I knocked on the door. "What?" she yelled. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed. She was still crying. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me. She was beautiful even now that she had mascara in her whole face. But sad is not a face that suits her. Seeing her cry feels like stabbing me with a knife. "Do you _really want to know_?" she whispered. I nodded and sat down on the chair "OK. I'm married to this great man. We have two beautiful kids together. A perfect house. A pretty perfect life together. But then this woman shows up and turns my _whole_ world upside down. And she makes me feel so alive. She makes me feel in a way that I haven't felt in…well, like I never felt for anyone before. And then she says that I should just forget about it. That I should stay with my husband. But I don't want too. I want out of my marriage…I'm not happy" she whispered. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ I sat down by the end of the bed. I grabbed her hand and took my other hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. I leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. I felt the taste of her tears. She put her hand on my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm unhappy in my marriage too. I was wrong…I think we should try _this_ too see what _this_ is" I smiled. Callie also started too smiled."But we have to wait. We can't do anything here. Now. Plus this is new to me. Being with a woman. And I think I need to get used to the idea first." she said and rested her head against my shoulder. "I need to get used to the idea of _this_ too. But I have to tell you something…" I said and looked into her beautiful hypnotic golden brown eyes. She nodded her head waiting for me to tell her. "Well, this wouldn't be my first time with a woman. I'm a bisexual. I've had relationships with women in my early 20's before I meet Brad. I just thought you should know". She kissed me gently and smiled "Okay. Cool." She just said and hopped of the bed "Are you coming? We have to save the dinner" she smirked and walked away. I just laughed and followed her.


	5. Soaked

**Chapter 5 – Soaked**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended

A/N: btw, I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

_The next day…_

**Callie's Pov:**

I fell asleep with a smile on my face last night. It wasn't just because Arizona admitted she was wrong but because we had a great day. We sat by the camp-fire and made S'mores. George and Brad told some scary stories and then when the kids had went to bed us adults had been out by the fire all night waiting for the sunrise. It was very romantic. Even if I rather been there with _just_ Arizona it still felt kind of nice. We gave each other a couple of flirty looks when our husbands didn't see. It was so exciting. But it felt weird to act normal and still kiss and be cozy with George while Arizona was sitting right there in front of me. It felt be weird to be jealous when Arizona was kissing Brad. It was totally natural that we would kiss our husbands. Especially since we didn't want them to know about our feelings. We had to act normal even if it was killing us inside. Today was the last day at the cabin. We where gonna go for a hike and just explore the nature. We was just gonna have a quick breakfast and then we was gonna head out.

The hike was exhausting but it felt great to breathe in the chilly air. It felt great to be near Arizona. And I enjoyed every second of it. Even if we couldn't be together right now it still felt amazing to just be with her in the woods. To just see her smile and laugh. I get this warm and fuzzy feeling every time I look at her. Every time I think about her. Which is weird since we haven't actually been _together_ yet. But I was in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. The moment she showed me her dimples I was hooked.

We got to this beautiful spot on a mountain. We saw the while lake from there. You could see the reflection of the sun and the trees in the water. The view took my breath away. _And the view is amazing. And not just the view of the lake but also the sight of the gorgeous blonde standing beside me. _My felt my heart skip a beat or two. 

The kids where anxious of getting back to the cabin. So our husbands went back. "Are you sure you want to stay Can you find your way back to the cabin?" George asked. "I'm sure. We'll be fine. We are two grown women, go ahead" I smiled and pushed George as a joke to show him that he doesn't need to worry.

I and Arizona took each other's hands and walked down to an abandon small little wooden dock. We sat down on the bench at the end of it. We just sat there enjoying the silence. I held her in my arms. It was so cozy. It felt like we had been doing it all life. The peppermint smell of her hair was hypnotic. She looked up at me and showed me her famous dimples. I got warm in my whole body. I smiled back and kissed her. She grabbed the collar on my jacket and pulled even closer. She looked deeply into my eyes, I blushed. She grinned and kissed me. I felt her tongue. My heart was beating so fast I thought I would collapse. We rose from the bench to get even closer. I just wanted to drown in her arms. I took a step forwards but stumbled over by own shoelace's and fell into the freezing water. Arizona just stood there looking shocked for a few seconds and then she started to laugh. I almost couldn't breathe when I felt how cold the water was. Arizona soon saw how cold I was and hurried to the side of the dock to help me up.

I got up rather quickly but I was soaking wet. And it was so cold. "It..It..s SO…c'cold" I whispered as I was shivering. Arizona helped me get off my wet jacket and t-shirt and gave me her jacket since she was wearing a thick shirt under. I was shaking so badly I couldn't stand still. She sat me down on the bench and held me close to her body to keep me warm. Even if I was freezing as hell I still found it really nice to be so close to her. Having her take care of me. She once again started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked with an annoyed. "I'm sorry" she just said between her laughs. "I'm glad my getting wet and cold amuses you" I smirked. She pulled me even closer "Better?" she asked. "A little" I whispered before she kissed me. "You know I want you to hold on to this when we get back home" she said. "Hold on to what?" I asked. "Us being close and you being wet" she flirted. "Huh, you are really something aren't ya'" I laughed while getting up from the bench and getting my wet clothes on the dock. "So are you" she once again looked deeply into my eyes. _God I love her eyes_ "Let's hurry back. I don't want any of us getting sick" she said and grabbed my hand and we started walking back to the cabin again. I didn't even feel how cold I was. All I felt was Arizona's hand in mine. Feeling her soft skin against mine. Hearing her breath. And I didn't care if I would get sick because it was totally worth it since I got to spend such a great time with Arizona.


	6. Super Awesome part 1

**Chapter 6 – Super-Awesome**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. And the music belongs to Correatown.

A/N: btw, I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

A/N: This is the first part of two about the L.A vacation.

_One week later…_

**Callie's Pov:**

I woke up by the phone ringing. I looked at the clock _who calls at 8 in the morning on a Saturday? _I picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?" I said with a high pitched voice trying not to sound sleepy.

"Callie! I didn't wake you did I?" The woman on the other line asked.

"No of course not Louise. What's up?" I said while sitting up in bed. I love my mother in law but she always calls when I sleep.

"Oh good! I just wanted to see if it was OK that I, Harold and the boys come up for a visit next weekend? Being Sophie's birthday and all"

_Oh no…yet another thing to interrupt me and Arizona… "_Of course it's OK. It's more than OK. It was so long since we last saw each other. And Sophie and Lukas will be thrilled to hear that you'll come! So will George!" I said trying not to sound as disappointed as I was.

"What about you Callie?" she laughed.

"I'm thrilled as well! You know that I love when you come up. How's Jerry and Ronny by the way?" I asked. I didn't want to get in this uncomfortable discussion about me and how I like it or not when they come to visit.

"Oh they are good. Jerry got promoted last month so he's very happy. And Ronny met someone, he don't tell me about it that much but I can see that he's happy. "

"Well that's great! I'm happy for them. I'm sorry but I have to go… I have to start making breakfast for the kids. _Well not really…_I can't wait to see you guys next week!" _Ugh…_

"Oh okay. Same here dear. Give the kids and Georgie a kiss from me and then we'll see each other in a week. Take care!"

"I will. You too. Bye" I hung up the phone with a sigh. I know that they won't come until the next week but my schedule is insane as it is with the kids, George, my book. _And Arizona. _"My book!" I said quite to myself and ran down to my office. I started my laptop and read the mail I got from my publisher yesterday. _Oh my God. Callie you are a Genius! Oh, thank you I know_ I hurried to get dressed and give the kids breakfast.

A half hour later I was knocking on Arizona's door. I started to feel a little nervous when I heard someone on the other side of the door. When I saw her I started to smile. My heart started to beat faster when I saw that she had her hair up in braids. _She's adorable. And here comes the dimples…You are killing me you know that? _"Hi" I said. She saw how nervous I was and started to laugh. "Hi. You wanna come in?" and took a step back to let me in. I felt her perfume when I walked passed her. _This is torture! _I looked over the shoulder and saw how she checked me out. "Are you checking me out?" I grinned. "Never. I would NEVER do such a thing" she smirked.

"So…" she said and sat down on the sofa.

"Where are Kate and Brad?" I asked

"Um, they went to the grocery store"

"Oh…" I sat down on the other side of the sofa. Without saying anything we looked at each other for a moment.

"So…It's not like I dislike when you come over, Quite the opposite actually. But did you want anything special?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Yes. I was just wondering what you are doing from Tuesday to Thursday next week?"

"Um, I don't know. Nothing. Why?" _Ugh, her blue eyes are hypnotic._

"Well, I'm going to L.A the next week to meet with my publisher and stuff and I thought I would ask if you wanted to come? Just the two of us. Alone for almost 2 days. In L.A. What do you think?" _Oh God. This was a horrible idea. She'll hate it. She'll think I'm crazy. Insane. Oh my God am I blushing?_

"Well…"

"You hate the idea? Yeah I knew it, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, forget I said anything." I rose from the sofa and rushed towards the door.

"Wait!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "I'd love to come! I'd love to spend almost two days alone with you…In L.A" she smiled and kissed me.

"Really?"

"Really" she looked deeply into my eyes

"Yay. This is gonna be great!"

"No, it's gonna be super!" she kissed me once again "Awesome!"

**Arizona's Pov:**

Callie picked me up on the Tuesday morning. We sat silent the whole drive to the airport. And it wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of an "enjoy-the-silence-with-the-most-beautiful-woman-in-the-world-beside-you" kind of silence. We glanced at each other once in a while. Holding hands. But we didn't say anything. We didn't have to. Or maybe it was because it was so early do no one was in the mood to chat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And I don't recall feeling like this for anyone before. I've never felt like this. I'm married and have a tiny human. I should be more responsible. I should try and protect my family. But I can't. I'm not happy. I love my daughter and I don't want her to get hurt but I can't keep living in this "fake-happy-married-bubble" anymore. Callie popped my bubble. I can finally breathe again. I smiled of the thought of her and looked at her again. _She looks so hot when she is concentrated. _I put on the radio:

_And all you really want is so clear  
And all you really want is so near you  
Well maybe what you want is right here_

When I heard the lyrics I started to smile once again. I felt warm. Butterflies. _Yes. This is what I want. _I kissed Callie on her temple and rested my head against her shoulder. _This is going to be the best little vacation ever. _


	7. Super Awesome part 2

**Chapter 7 – Super Awesome **

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. And the music belongs to Correatown.

A/N: btw, I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

2nd A/N: This is the second part of three about the L.A vacation. I first thought it would just be two parts but I see now that three is necessary:)

3rd A/N: I don't normally write smut. I'm not very comfortable with it, so if it sucks just let me know, OK? Thank you=)

4th A/N: None of the places that the character goes to are real; they are all made up since I don't know L.A that well ;)

**Callie's Pov:**

We said to our husband that we'd share hotel room since we're friends and all but they doesn't know how friendly we actually are. We walked into the room and it was beautiful. An ocean view. The bathroom had white and black tile and had a very modern style.

"Who cares about tile?" I said with grin and grabbed Arizona and pushed her down on the bed. We both laughed. But when the laughing stopped we just looked at each other. I removed a piece of hair in Arizona's face. I wanted to see her whole face. We started to kiss. I've never experience such intensity from just kissing before. I loved the feeling of her lips against mine. To feel the taste of her. To feel her body against mine. _Well, it would have been better without clothes on… _Arizona grabbed me and rolled me over so that she would be on top. She quickly removed her top and tossed it on the floor. _She's so sexy _I looked at her pink lacey bra and kissed her both breast and continued upwards. She rose from the bed and removed her jeans and I removed my dress while looking at her. Now we were both in just our underwear's. She pushed me down on the bed and kissed me. I felt so aroused that I could barley breathe or maybe it was because the hottest woman in the world was lying on top of me. She kissed me on my neck "You are so sexy, Calliope" she whispered. _Oh God how does she know my real name? Oh are you crazy? Stop thinking about that now! She_ looked deeply into my eyes "Spread your legs" she whispered. I swallowed but did what I was told. She smiled at my reaction. One of her hands worked its way down my stomach and once she reached my panties I took a deep breath. "Breathe" she just said and continued what she was doing. She worked her way in my panties and stopped at the hot core. "You are so wet" the sound of her voice made me even more aroused. We both moaned. Once she had two fingers inside me it didn't take long before I hit climax. "Arizonaaaa" was all I could say. _Wow. I mean Wow. Like WOW! _Arizona climbed up to me and kissed me. Once I had my breathing under control I grabbed her and rolled her over. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Repay you the favor. Because that was…earth shuddering" I smiled. She smiled back and kissed me. "No, well I'd love that but you are late" she said and pointed at the clock. "Ugh…Addie won't mind, I'm always late. I want to do _this_ now" I said and pouted with puppy eyes. "Well, if you _really_ want to…"

I started to kiss her

"Nuh uh! Not here, lets hit the shower, because then you can get ready at the same time…" she rolled of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. "There goes the bra…and…the panties. What's taking you so long?" she flirted. I just laughed and walked towards the bathroom. _I SO don't care if I'll be late…_

**Addison's Pov:**

I just got my second iced tea served. I looked at my clock at the thousand time. _Where is she? I hope she's not hurt. _I was just about to pull up my phone and call when I saw her.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late! I'm so so sorry" she said and hugged me.

"That's fine. Is everything OK?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just forgot about the time. I'm sorry." She said with puppy eyes. I started to laugh.

"You make it _so_ hard to stay mad at you"

"So…business meeting or just friends catching up?" she asked and looked at the menu.

"Um, let's say friends today and business tomorrow?" I was so happy to see her again. Now that I've moved these moments comes by so rarely.

"Okay. So…what's new with you?"

"Um, I don't know. I got a new wallpaper in my bedroom…"

"Addie…You know that was not what I meant"

"Okay…And promise you won't judge me?" she nodded and smiled "Good. So…I have a thing with Sam"

"Wow…cool"

"Sam like in Sam and Naomi. Like in Naomi my best friend…"

"So? If it makes you happy I'm happy for ya'" she smiled and put down the menu.

"So you don't find that weird? Me dating my best friend's ex-husband?"

"No…"

"What's wrong with you?" I said and looked at her happy face.

"Nothing. You automatically think something is wrong with me because I don't find you and Sam weird?"

"No…I just meant, why are you so happy? I haven't seen you like this since…never"

"It's nothing. I promise, we were talking about you and Sam now"

"No. Don't change the subject! Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"So just because I'm happy you think that there's something wrong with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy if you are happy. I just want to know what made you this happy. Because last time we spoke you where really upset, depressed and tired of George and everything. And you have this weird "I just had sex-glow""

"I don't!" she said started to blush.

"Oh you do. So spit it out!" and gave her my most serious look.

"Fine…I've met someone. And…"

"I knew it!"

"Are you gonna let me finish?" she said annoyed

"Oh sorry"

"Everything happened like a month and a half ago when a new family moved in to the house next door. And it didn't take long before we met and I realized that the feeling where mutual. And now…I don't know. I think I'm in love."

"Wow. I mean wow. Callie you are married, what about George?"

"I love George I really do. But I'm not IN love with him. He's a wonderful dad and so kind and sweet. But I can't be married to a person that I'm not in love with. I know how selfish it might sounds. Destroying the family. But I can't help it. I don't want to lose my kids." she cried.

"Hey. Hey. You are not selfish. You are the most unselfish person I know. You have sacrificed a lot for that family. I know how it can be in that kind of marriage. I've done it. I'm sure you won't lose your kids. George will maybe have a hard time with it at first but I know that he won't take them away from you. You both love them. I'll help you. I'm here if you want ANYTHING" I took her hand in mine squeezed it a little. It took a minute or two before she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry" she said and took her napkin

"Hey. It's OK. Don't ever apologize for crying in front of me!"

I saw a glimpse of a smile in her face.

"So. What does this guy look like?" I asked trying to lightened the mood a little. She started to blush once again.

"Um…I maybe should've started with that…"

"Stared with what?"

"It's not a guy. Her name is Arizona."

My jaws dropped. Not by the fact that it would be weird for her to like women but for the fact that she's the straightest woman I've ever met.

"What? Um, are you speaking the vagina monologues now?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

I looked at her and saw how happy she was. _Wow. I'd like the meet the woman who puts that grin on my friend's face!_

"So how is she?"

"She's Awsome!"


	8. Super Awesome part 3

**Chapter 8 – Super-Awesome**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. And the music belongs to Correatown.

A/N: btw, I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

2nd A/N: This is the third and last part of the L.A vacation-chapters.

3rd A/N: The music belongs to Correatown

**Arizona's Pov:**

I woke up by the sound of Callie muttering something in the bathroom. I threw the sheet around me and went to see what was bothering her. I opened the door and saw Callie going true her purse. "What are you doing?" I said with a raspy voice. "Um, nothing I just can't find the key to the hotel room. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that I had bed-hair, a bad one. "Gosh" I whispered.

She rose from the floor and pulled me closer and kissed me. "Good morning did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you. How about you?" I looked deeply into her golden brown eyes and I felt safe. Last night had been amazing. Earth shuddering. Mind blowing.

"I did too" she whispered and pulled away the sheet I had been having around my body. "Hey. What are you doing?" I said with a grin trying to sound more upset then I was. She didn't buy it. "Well, I just thought that it would be nicer if you where naked when we shower" I just laughed and helped her get undressed. She pulled me into the shower and I felt the hot water against my skin and moaned. I felt her soft hands on my body and her lips against mine. I prayed that this moment would last forever. It may have not been forever but it felt like we were in our own little pink bubble.

An hour later we were both dressed and ready to go out. We headed to the book fair for an hour or so, mainly to buy something to show George that we hadn't been in the hotel room these days. After the book fair we headed towards Addison's house, she had invited us for lunch and we thought it would be nice since she and Callie was good friends and all. And I thought it would be fun to meet her. We stopped on the way to buy some flowers.

We knocked on the door and this smiling gorgeous red-head opened the door.

"Hey! Welcome" she said and hugged us and let us in. We went outside on her patio since it was a sunny day. We sat down by the table and we got some iced tea. "What have you love birds been up too?" she laughed.

_What? Wait, how did she know about me and Callie? Did Callie tell her? I can't believe this!_ I blushed because of her question but gave Callie an angry look. Callie didn't seem to notice it.

"Not much. We've been to the book fair and then we went here. We didn't have that much planned" Callie said and put her hand on my knee.

"Oh, I see. So, Arizona…was it? What do you do?" Addison asked and turned to me

"What I do? I'm a vet"

"Oh really. Wow, that's great! I love people that heal for a living."

"Thank you." I showed her my dimples to not look as upset as I was.

We continued talking for a while and then had some lunch. We said that we'd meet her tomorrow before we left. We went to the car. I was quiet the whole ride back to the hotel.

"You've been awfully quiet. Is there something that is bothering you?" Callie asked me once back at our room.

"How come you told Addison about us? I thought we'd keep this a _secret_ since we both are married and have families and then you go and spread it out just like that?" I yelled and sat down on the bed.

"Hey. I only told Addison because I know that she can keep her mouth shut. We've been friends forever. I trust her. She saw that something was up yesterday so I told her. What's the big deal?"

"A little heads up maybe? Her "Love Birds" comment caught me off guard. It could've been nice to know that she knew about us…"

Callie sat down beside me and I rested in her embrace. "I'm sorry. You are right. I should've told you that I told Addie. But I seriously didn't think it was a big deal. She won't tell anyone, I promise." She kissed my temple and took a deep breath.

"I over reacted. I'm sorry."

"So can we let it go? And maybe do something else now that it is our last night here before we have to go home?"

"Okay" we Eskimo kissed and I looked into her eyes "Do you have any specific in mind?"

"I thought we could order room service and just stay in. Just you and I."

"Sounds perfect!" I rested my head against her chest and heard her heartbeats. I took a deep breath to really feel her perfume. _I love this_

I pushed her down on the bed and we started kissing. We stopped for a while just to look at each other. We started to explore each other's bodies. I felt her soft warm hands.

It was an amazing night. It has been an awesome vacation. I don't want it to end. Bu I guess we'll have to get back to reality at some point. _I'll miss this. I'll miss her. I'll miss us… _was my last thoughts before I fell asleep in her arms.

**Callie's Pov:**

We once again sat in the car. But this time we were going home from the airport instead. We have had an amazing vacation. And I got some work done. But I really didn't care about work, being alone with Arizona was the most important thing these two days in Los Angeles. We can still be together once in a while back home but it's way harder since we'll have our husbands, kids, friends and neighbor's eyes on us. It will be hard.

Arizona grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I felt warm in my entire body of her touch. It felt safe. It felt like home. Like we've been doing this forever.

Arizona turned on the radio

_And all you really want is so clear  
And all you really want is so near you  
Well maybe what you want is right here_

_Yes, This is what I want_ I smiled and looked at Arizona. "I love you" I said and looked into beautiful blue eyes. She just smiled. I saw a glimpse of confusion in her eyes. "You do?" she asked. "I do" I nodded. "I love you too" she kissed me quickly and rested her head against my arm. _Yes. This vacation was super awesome!_


	9. Family

**Chapter 9 – Family**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

2nd A/N: I've borrowed some of the dialogue about the cars since I don't really know that much about cars. Plus I wanted the talk to feel more like in the show.

**George's Pov:**

I was sitting in the couch watching my brothers and dad talking about cars. My mom was helping Callie in the kitchen and the kids where playing outside.

"Hey '65 GTO that's a nice car" Ronnie said. _How could having the same discussion over and over be interesting?_

"That's a V8 tweaker. You don't want that you want the Bel Air trust me" Jerry smiled

"But it's gotta be the two-tone right?"

"Nice" Jerry looked at me "Pick a car"

"No"

"C'mon Georgie!" Dad said and put his arm around me

"I don't want too" I said and stood up.

"I told you he doesn't know a jack about cars" I heard Jerry say while I walked towards the kitchen. _I hate them!_

Callie was standing in her red apron and slicing vegetables. She's so beautiful. I'm so lucky to be married to this woman. She have been a little distracted these past few weeks but hopefully it will go back to normal once she has finished her book.

"What is it Georgie?" my mom said and smiled

"Nothing. I'm just sick of their "pick a car"-talk that's all. I don't get it"

"It's important to them. So why don't you just pick a car once in a while?" my mom kissed me on the cheek and went to the living room. I just stood there and looked at Callie.

"Want some help?" I asked

"Uhm…" I put my hand around her waist from behind "No, no I'm good…But dinner is almost ready maybe you can get the kids?" she said almost looking uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?"

She raised her brows "No. What do you mean?"

"You just don't look like yourself. And it's like you are here but not really here. Is there something that is bothering you?"

"No I'm fine. OK? I'm just a little tired that's all. Now go and get the kids cleaned up so we can eat" she kissed me and pushed me playfully. But I don't care what she says. I know that something is up. I guess I'll have to ask her again later.

"Hey George!" Brad said while walking by our house.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you wanna have few beers and watch the game on Sunday?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds great! Hey, could Kate come tomorrow?" I said and he looked confused "Sophie's birthday party…"

"Oh right. Yeah that's all she has been talking 'bout these past few days" he laughed

"Oh really? Well I'm glad that they became such good friends in such short matter of time"

"Yeah, that's great! I gotta run seeya Sunday O'Malley!"

"Seeya"

_Later that night…_

**Callie's Pov:**

I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't get Arizona out of my head. George rolled over and put his arm around my waist. It felt weird being touched by him. Being in the same bed as him. It felt like I was cheating on Arizona. Which is totally messed up since its Arizona I am cheating with on George.

"What is it?" George whispered. I got scared since I thought he was asleep.

"What is what?" I asked confused

"What's up? You are thinking so loud that I can't sleep"

"It's nothing. Just be quiet and close your eyes and then you'll fall asleep in no time"

"No"

"What do you mean "No"?" I sat up in bed and turned on the lights

"No. Something is up with you and I want to know what it is. Is there something I did? Because just let me know so I can fix it so we can go back to normal" he said and looked into my eyes. All kinds of thought were flooding around in my head _Does he know about me and Arizona? Of course he doesn't! Because then he wouldn't ask if HE did something wrong… What should I do? Should I tell him what's up? Should I tell him that I'm in love with someone else and that I want a divorce? Should I tell him that I'm not in love with him anymore? No. I can't do that. Me and Arizona need to figure things out before we tell our husbands. Focus Calliope! Focus! _I smiled "There is NOTHING wrong. OK. I'm tired. I've been working a lot lately. And I feel like I might have a cold or something, so maybe I haven't been myself lately and I apologize for that…You haven't done anything wrong. Can we please sleep now?" I kissed him and turned the lights out and laid down again. I felt his arm around my waist again and he kissed me on my shoulder blades. It felt strange. Uncomfortable. But I didn't want to make him uncomfortable again, not until I know how everything will work out with Arizona. "I love you" he said. I took his hand "I love you too" I whispered and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_The next day…_

**Arizona's Pov:**

I and Kate knocked on the O'Malley's door. It didn't take long before Sophie was standing in front of smiling. She got her present and the kids ran inside. I let myself in and went looking for Callie. I saw her standing in the corner of the living room talking to an older woman. _Maybe that's her mother in law _I couldn't keep my eyes of Callie. She was absolutely gorgeous in that red dress. It was sexy but still tasteful after all this is a birthday party for children and not a night out with the girls. She had curled her raven black hair. _Stunningly beautiful _I got interrupted in my thought by the man coming up to me. I saw that he looked at my boobs. _Ugh I HATE that. And I bet you don't think I saw it. Perv_ he smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey. I have to say that I didn't expect this"

"What didn't you expect" I asked politely back

"That I'd see and angel today. But here you are…" he flirted. _Is that really he's best line? Seriously?_

"Oh. Thanks…I guess" I was trying to catch Callie's attention to get her to save me from this disgusting man.

"Pick a car"

"Excuse me?"

"Pick your favorite car of all times"

Now Callie finally saw me. I guess she saw my desperate look because she started walking towards me.

"Um, I don't know…Maybe the 1968 Mustang GT 390 fastback" I said. I was impressed that I remembered even one single car because cars have never been an interest of mine.

"Wow…" the man said. I Callie coming up behind him "That's hot" She put her hand on his shoulder "She's married Jerry" she said and looked apologetic at me.

"That's interesting…I mean" he corrected himself

"Mhmm" Callie said sarcastically. "Beat it Jerry" she said and pushed him away and laughed. "C'mon let's get you a drink" she grabbed my arm and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that. Jerry can is a little too much…Jerry sometimes…" she said and laughed. She handed me a glass of white wine.

I shrugged "That's fine. It was kind of funny though…And I think I got to see a little of the green-eyed-monster from you" I smiled

"The what?"

"The Green-eyed-monster called jealousy…"

Callie laughed nervously "No, I was trying to save you from the worst flirting in history. And a pretty uncomfortable conversation with my brother in law. That's all" she let her hand slide against my body while walking pass me back to the living room. _Oh yeah, she was jealous alright and I like it! _

_A half hour later or so…_

I saw Callie singing happy birthday and holding the cake while Sophie blew out the candles. In that moment she looked so happy. I looked at George and then at Sophie and I felt how I started to feel sick. Nauseous. Dizzy. _Oh my God. Oh my God. This is wrong. We can't do this. I can't do this to our families._ Callie looked up at saw the panic in my eyes and her smiling face slowly faded away. I turned away quickly and ran into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat. Trying to focus. Trying to breathe. I heard a gentle knock. "Arizona. Are you OK?" I heard Callie's beautiful voice say. I heard that she sounded concerned. I opened the door and locked it again once she was inside. She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "Hey. What's wrong?" she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. I pulled away. "No. No. We can't do this" I sat down on the toilet seat. "Arizona what do you mean?" she leaned against the sink. "I mean that we can't keep doing _this_. It's wrong. I love you. You know that I do. But we both have families. We both have these great lives that we've spent years trying to build and now we are just gonna throw everything away because of this?" _Crap_ I regretted my words the moment they left my mouth. I looked at Callie who was crying and it broke my heart. "Yes we have families. But…But I'm willing to give whatever it takes to make _this_ work. I _love_ you. Everything about you. And I don't want to lose you. I'm not in love with George I'm in love with you so please just give us a chance. Give _me_ a chance to show you how great we could be" she bent down and kissed me. _How could I say no to that?_ I rose from the seat and pulled her closer. I kissed her once again and looked into her beautiful golden brown eyes. I felt how the tears were pressing on my eyes _"_I Love you…" I whispered and she started to smile "But I'm sorry. I can't" I rushed out of the bathroom. I felt how she tried to grab my arm but I pulled away. I rushed out from the house and ran to my car and drove away. I didn't know where I was driving but I knew that I couldn't stay here. And I couldn't go home. I see the road because of my sobbing. I stopped at a rest stop and broke down completely. _Did I do the right thing letting her go? Or did I just make the biggest mistake of my life?_

.


	10. Answers

**Chapter 10 – Answers**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

_Two weeks later…_

**Callie's Pov**

I haven't seen Arizona since she ran out on me two weeks ago. Well I've seen her but only through the window when she comes home from the grocery store. I haven't gone over there yet. I want to give her some time but on the other hand I want answers. Why did she ran out like that? What made her do that? Is there anything I can do to fix this? Because I miss her so much that I can barely breathe. I feel so depressed and if it weren't for my kids I wouldn't have any reason at all to go up in the morning. Because all I want to do is just lie in bed and cry all day. Of course I can't because that would make George wonder what the hell is up.

Today I looked out the window as I usually do at this time of day just to get a glimpse of Arizona. And after a few minutes she arrived on the drive way. She looked so beautiful in that blue blouse it brings out her blue eyes. She stopped for a second and looked at my house. She looked right at me and I felt how my heart started to beat faster. I don't think she saw me from that distance. Once she was in the house I rushed over there and knocked on her door.

Once she opened the door she looked shocked to see me. "We need to talk" I said and pushed my way in. Because I wasn't gonna let her slam the door in my face or let her ran away. This time we'll talk. "Okay" she murmured and followed me into her living room.

"I want answers. I've given you time to cool down to think everything through and now I want answers. You can't say you love me and then just walk away without giving me any explanations what so ever. So why did you do it?" I shouted. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and I saw tears. _Ugh I hate to see her cry_

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" she whispered

"You're sorry. You're sorry? That doesn't answer my question Arizona!"

She just stood there quiet and looked at me with her sad eyes. I was mad at her but couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I love her and I hate to yell at her. I walked up to her so we just had a few inches between us and I put my hand on her shoulders and looked into her eyes "I love you. I _love _you. I want to be with you. And yes we both have families but we're not happy with our husbands. And I just think that _we_ can be a new family. A happy one instead of two unhappy ones. I want to be with you…So my question is…do you want to be with me?"

"There's a lot to figure out…I mean divorces and custody battles and…"

"Do you?"

She started smiling "Yes…of course I want to be with you Calliope!" she pulled me closer and kissed me. It was amazing. I put my hands on her waist and letting my hand work their way upwards. I pulled off my shirt and started to unbutton her blouse. "I love you" murmured between the kisses. "I love you too". She started to unbutton her jeans and showed me her famous dimples. I kissed her once again "What the hell?" someone yelled and we both looked up. It was Brad standing in the hallway. _Oh crap! Oh my God what are we gonna do?_

We took a step from each other and started to get dressed. "Brad honey this is not what is looks like" Arizona said while buttoning her blouse again. "Oh really? Do you think I'm stupid?" he yelled. "I'm sorry I should go…" I whispered and walked towards the door. Brad grabbed my arm and walked me back into the living room "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you just were doing to my wife!" He shouted still not letting go of my arm. "Let go of her!" Arizona yelled and smacked Brad on his shoulder. He did what he was told but still kept his eyes on me. I was scared. Not that he would hurt me but for the fact that he knows about me Arizona. He'll tell George. Everybody on this street will know.

"So spit it out!"

"Brad. Calm down" Arizona said

"Calm down! Do you want me to calm down? I just caught you cheating on me and you want me to calm down!"

"Yes. Calm down. No need to yell we can talk about it but I won't if you keep yelling at us" she said calmly and sat down on the couch.

It took a few minutes before he had calm down. He sat down on the couch waiting for Arizona to start explaining.

"I'm sorry. I really am Brad. This was not how you was gonna find out about me and Callie"

"So you and her is an item?"

"Yes we are"

"Do you love her?" he said and looked at me and then back at Arizona

"Yes…I love her"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…I love you. You are an amazing man Brad. An amazing father and a husband"

He looked confused "But?"

"I will always love you but…I'm not…in love with you anymore. I'm sorry"

It took an hour before we had talked everything through with him. He had lost his temper multiple times but we managed to calm him down. Now that he knows that Arizona wants a divorce I just have to tell George. But that's gonna be easier said than done.

I walked back into my house and I heard George talking in the kitchen.

"Oh that's great. Thank you. Bye"

"What was that?" I said and sat down by the table

"Nothing. A surprise"

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he smirked

"C'mon…" I pleaded

"Okay. Well our 10th anniversary is coming up and I thought we'd renew our vows" he kissed me and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Wow. I don't know what to say" I was so surprised. And torn since I have to tell him that I want a divorce. It will break him.

"You can say yes"

"No…I can't. George I have to tell you something…"


	11. Faded Hapiness

**Chapter 11 – Faded Happiness**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

2nd A/N: I don't know the exact laws for divorce and custody battles in the US so it might be incorrect, but I hope that's OK cos I don't think you read this story to learn about the laws anyways =P

_8 months later…_

**Callie's Pov:**

I woke up by the sound of the fire alarm. I rushed downstairs and into the smoke filled kitchen. Arizona opened the windows and started waving. I turned off the beeping alarm. "Damn it" she shouted. "What the heck are you doing?" I laughed and looked at the irritated blonde in front of me. "Ugh…Cupcakes. I was trying to make cupcakes for the kids bake sale" she threw the burned cupcakes in the trash and looked with a less amused look at the smiling me "What?" I kissed her "I love you" she started so smile "I love you too. But what are we gonna do with the cupcakes?" "Na uh _we_ are not gonna do anything. _I'm_ gonna fix it because clearly you suck at this" I smirked and she smacked me playfully on my arm "Well then I guess I'm lucky that I have such an awesome girlfriend…I may not be talented in the kitchen but I do have other skills you know" she flirted. "I do know that my love and yes I am awesome and so are you" I pulled her closer and rubbed my nose against hers. She grabbed a hand full of flour and held it up in front of me. "Don't you da…?" and she threw it on me. "You shouldn't have done that" I laughed. "Oh really? What are you gonna to about it?" she stack out her tongue out and took the flour bag and ran towards the stairs "Oh you are so going down?" I laughed and grabbed the bowl with the batter and started chasing her. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and threw another hand full of flour on me. When we got upstairs I grabbed her and smeared batter on her face. Once in the bathroom we where both covered in flour and batter. She laughed pulled me closer and gave me a deep kiss. "You taste like batter and I think we have to do something about that" she flirted. We got undressed and jumped into the shower.

_About 45 minutes later…_

**Arizona's Pov:**

"I'm home!" I heard Kate shout from downstairs. I and Callie went down and there was Brad standing in the hallway holding Kate's bags. "Hey" I said when I slowly approach him. "Hey Az…Callie. What happened here?" he said and looked at the flour at the floor. We started blushing. "Um…baking disaster" I said nervously. He first looked at my wet hair and then at Callie's and I saw in his eyes that he knew what we had been doing. He gave Callie the bags and gave her a fake smile. I can't even imagine what he must feel. "So how did it go with Kate this weekend?" I asked. "Good. It went good." He nodded. "That's good" I smiled. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" Callie asked. "No I'm good thanks. I actually have to go…" "Kate! Come here and say goodbye to dad" I shouted. Kate came running and gave him a hug. "Goodbye pumpkin seeya next week" Brad said and kissed her on her head. "Goodbye, I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too…Okay bye" he said and opened the door. "Bye. Drive safe" I said right before the door closed. I love my new life with Callie. But I still feel a little bad for Brad. He's so depressed and it's because of me. And Kate misses him all the time. But hopefully it will get better with time. I and Callie have lived together for 4 months now. Brad and George sold the houses we had been living in and we bought this one with our half's of that money. It might have been a little fast to buy a house together after we've only been together for about 6 months. But it felt right. It feels right. I couldn't be happier. We have joined custody so the kids live with us every other week. I like this arrangement. I thought Brad and George would fight us harder when it came to the kids but they didn't so for that I'm truly grateful.

"What happened here?" Kate shouted from the kitchen. Callie started laughing. "Your mom was trying to make cupcakes but it didn't go so well. What do you say? Do you want to help me make new ones while your mom cleans this mess up?" Callie smiled. _Ugh I knew it! _"I'm the ones who's gonna clean up the mess?" I laughed. "Yeah. It was you who started it…Plus I and Kate will be busy making eatable cupcakes" she grinned. I just laughed and started cleaning up the mess we had left. And to be honest I didn't mind cleaning because I love the fact that Callie and Kate gets along. So if it means that I have to clean if they make cupcakes well then I'll clean. I got warm in my heart when I see them by the counter laughing and having a good time together. I thought Kate would hate us for splitting up her family and even if she did give us hard feeling in the beginning it sure have changed now. And as long as everyone is getting along I'm more than happy.

Callie's phone started buzzing "Can you take that? I'm all…" she said and put her hand up in the air. I nodded. It said _George_ on the display I swallowed "Yes, Arizona speaking Callie's phone" and while the person on the other side of the line was speaking I just felt how my smile slowly faded away. I almost dropped the phone. Callie looked at me. "What is it honey?" she said worried and walked towards me. "What is it?" she yelled. "There's been an accident"

_To be continued…_


	12. Hurt

**Chapter 12 – Hurt**

Pairing: Callie/George/Arizona

Summary: A/U –Callie is married to George and is unhappy. But she doesn't get why until a perky blonde moves into the house next door.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: I never use Beta, so ALL mistakes are my own.

2nd A/N: Just so you know, I'm not good with medical stuff

3rd A/N: Happy New Year everybody! I'm sorry it took a while with this update but I've been busy. But now it's back to normal and I'll update more often:) And I'm sorry but there is not that much Calzona in this chapter, but I'll make it up to you guys in the next one. I promise:)

**Callie's Pov:**

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room for the doctors update. I had called my friend Mark who works there to see if he could get an update for me. All kinds of thoughts were flying around in my head. _Are my beautiful kids ok? Are they even alive? How's George? This is all my fault_ and it was like Arizona could read my mind

"You know that this isn't your fault right?" she said and took my hand to calm me down.

"It is _my _fault! If I hadn't decided to get a divorce and split up the family they wouldn't had been in that car. They would have been safe at home!" I yelled.

"You can't blame yourself for this ok? You can't. This was not your fault. Yes they might not have been in that car if u and George hadn't gotten a divorce but do you honestly think that would have been for the best? Do you regret your decision about us?" she asked.

I sat down in the chair beside her "No of course not. No regrets it's only that…I just…I'm sorry...I'm just scared" I started cry once again. She pulled me closer and held me in her arms "I know you are honey. I know. I'm scared too. I'm sure they'll be just fine" she whispered and kissed me on my forehead. Even if my whole world was falling apart it all felt a little better in her warm and loving embrace.

We sat there for a few more minutes until I saw Mark walking towards us and I jumped up from the chair. "So any news?" I said with a shaky voice and swallowed to prepare myself for the worst. I felt how Arizona came up from behind and took my hand.

"The kids are OK. They just have a few cuts and they'll be stitched up later and they'll get x-rayed and everything to make sure they don't have any broken bones or internals bleedings. So you can breathe now Torres" he smiled.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I hugged him and then looked at a smiling Arizona.

"See I told you" she said and kissed me. I saw how pale Mark looked "What is it?" I asked. "You are freaking me out Mark. Tell me" I almost yelled

"Its George…" he said. _Oh my God George. I totally forgot about him. I've been so focused on the kids. _"What about him? Is he OK?" I sat down on the chair again.

"Well he lost a lot of blood before he got to the hospital. And his heart stopped during surgery. He's stable for now but they don't know when he'll wake up. Even if he'll wake up. And even if he do it's impossible to say what kind of damage the complications during the surgery did to him"

"Oh my God!" I whispered. Speechless. I didn't know what to say. _Sweet kind George. _

"I'm sorry but I don't know more than that Torres" he said and looked at me. I just sat there. I didn't say anything. "Thank you Mark" Arizona said and hugged me once again. Mark turned around and slowly walked away. Even if I wasn't in love with George anymore I still loved him very much. He has been a part of my life for more than 10 years. And he's the father of my children. _He has to live. He has to be OK._ _He has to. _

It took a few more minutes before the kid's doctor came. He showed us to their room and I felt such a relief to see them again. "Oh my babies!" I cried when I saw them. I kissed and hugged them and sat down on a chair between their beds. "I don't know what I've done if something would've happened to you two. I love you guys _so_ much" I said and looked at them. "We love you too mom…How's dad?" Sophie asked. "Dad? He…He's…" _I don't know what to say _I looked at Arizona "He's fine. He's sleeping now. You all are _really_ lucky" Arizona smiled in an attempt to calm the kids down. It worked because they started to smile too. And even if I knew that he's not fine I still felt comforted by Arizona's words.

_A few days later…_

**Callie's Pov:**

I sat on the side of George's bed holding his hand. Arizona was home with the kids. George hasn't woken up yet. He's in coma. And they don't know if he'll wake up. I went to the hospital to be there when Louise and Harold would arrive.

"Hey" Harold said when he came into the room. "Hey" I said back and hugged him. "No change?" he asked. "No change" I said and looked at George. "Callie" Louise said. "Hey Louise. How was the flight?" I asked. "Don't" she said with an angry tone. "Don't what?" I said confused. "Try to be all polite and everything. I think you should leave" she said and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Louise… Stop it! She can stay" Harold said clearly annoyed by his wife behavior. "She left Georgie for a woman. A woman! And she destroyed the family. So no she can't stay!" she yelled. I was stunned. I knew that George mom had a problem with it but I never thought she'd react like this. It's not like I don't still love him. "I love George. I would never hurt him on purpose. But fine I'll go" I said and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry" Harold whispered before I exited the room. Louise had the right to be mad at me so I didn't wanna fight. Not today. Not here at the hospital.


	13. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys so I know what I said 6 months ago about continuing all my stories here on well I'm sorry I really am that I yet haven't updated a single one of them. I had this whole plan on how to end all stories and how I was going to update every other week. But to tell you the truth this has been a busy and depressing spring, two of my grandparents were diagnosed with untreatable cancer and one had a stroke. It just got too much to handle with at the same time I got very dark and twisty so all I could do was focus on school, my family and girlfriend the rest didn't seem important at all and I forgot about my stories…until now. Now I'm back again its summer and I want to be positive and I want to write. I also know that my stories aren't that great and I know that I've asked twice already if I should continue them or not…but now I don't know anymore. I know that some of you said you want me to continue but I would rather start on something fresh. I will delete my unfinished stories because I feel like if I am not going to finish them there is no reason to save them.

I'll update shortly with the new story, maybe a one shot we'll see… take care!

xx

L

ps. I have decided to contine Royal Desire and Secret Loveconfusion. I'll delete Trying because I feel like 3 stories is enough at the moment.


End file.
